deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Space ghost vs birdman
interlude wiz: the sun the brightest star in existence from space it can be seen as the biggest too boomstick: these two are examples of that wiz: space ghost the flying ghost hero boomstick: and birdman the bird themed sun hero he's wiz i'm boomstick wiz: and it's our job to analyze they're armor weapons and skills to see who would win a death battle space ghost wiz: before he was space ghost he was just a simple construction worker with a pregant wife boomstick: but then some thugs beat down left him for dead and killed his pregnant wife jeez kinda dark wiz: indeed space ghost was born as the construction worker had become a ghost lirking through space space ghsot is armed with space gauntlets that shoot sun beams an invisibility cloak and can fly boomstick: he has defeated a rouges gallery of villains and can even turn the tables on them wiz: despite thsi space ghsot is none too bright when it comes to hosting a talk show boomstick: what he did not wiz: oh? *plays this https://youtu.be/N0v_Ckb0xAY* boomstick: holy crap! wiz: but despite this space ghost is some might say a ghostly compeitor space ghost: space ghost here Birdman wiz: when traveling the world scott allan was given the powers of the sun by sun god rah he along with his bird avenger together these two would protect the world from villains boomstick: birdman here is able to use his powers to create a shield blast beams of light and and even has gigantic wings i mean look at them those things are huge! wiz: anyway birdman has defeated a lot of villains even smart ones like mentok the mindtaker boomstick: but then he retired and became a lawyer but that is another death battle a previous one look up harvey birdman vs apollo justice for that wiz: despite this birdman is somewhat cocky and can often lead into trouble for himself but he overcame it also if birdman is disconnected to the sun he loses all power boomstick: despite this birdman is waht you might call a bird of fury birdman: birdman!! battle wiz: alright the combatants are set let's end this debate ounce and for all boomstick: it's time for a,,death battle! space birdman is seen flying along when he spots a vechicular ship coming by the phantom cruiser seeing this he charges into it and goes inside space ghost unaware is awestruck and birdman crashed his ship on a nearby planet thus the two get out and decide to fight announcer: fight! birdman then lands a big punch on space ghost's face space ghost lands a punch on birdman's face birdman then is sent flying and blast's at space ghsot but space ghsot does as well to this birdman then blocks it with his sun shield but then space ghost dissapears space ghost then out of nowhere and kicks him in the gut birdman: avenger come to me avenger then does so and claws at space ghost space ghost then eventually knocks him off and flings him birdman tries to finish off space ghost but a solar eclipse and is cut from the sun and space ghost goes to finish him off instead but then birdman then blasts at space ghost and kills him making him scream in pain for you see birdman had enough time for the solar eclipse to be over and recharge birdman then flies off with avenger KO! Result birdman flies off while space ghost is lying there dead being mourning by his mates wiz: oh have the might have fallen boomstick: it was a close battle but in the end birdman had the upper edge while space ghost can turn invisible he can only shoot his sun beams while birdman can do more plus with avenger by his side it blinded space ghost boomstick: and even though space ghost has defeate a number of villain birdman is more smarter and quicker looks like space ghsot is busted wiz: huh? boomstick: it's a ghost busters pun wiz: the winner is birdman boomstick: too soon? Next time next time on death battle A BATTLE OF THE UNDEAD YOU MAY HAVE SEEN THE DBX BUT THIS TIME IT'S DIFFERENT (cue this https://youtu.be/wB8eeG_fZ1M) VS https://youtu.be/bR0N2eguwb8 CYNDER VS DIO HOW IS THAT FOR A BATTLE?! Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016